Nondescript Car Ride
by MediocreWriter
Summary: On their way to a resort, team RWBY and co. ponder over many things as they listen to The Veronicas. - a drabblish-type of oneshot with lots of laughs.


**Just a little oneshot of the RWBY girls on a car ride with some of the other characters. **

* * *

Blake's Faunus ears twitched at the sound of an old, but vaguely familiar pop song blaring from the car's speakers. When she recognized the song, a wave of nostalgia hit her... for all of five seconds and then she got over it. She popped some chocolate-flavoured pocky in her mouth and resumed reading her book. Her head lightly bobbed to the beat of the music, and a small smile graced her lips.

"Oooooh, Yang turn it up!" Ruby exclaimed from the passenger's seat.

"Got it." Yang reached over to the volume dial and did what she was told. She chuckled. "The Veronicas? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Now shaddup, the chorus is coming up!" As the bridge of the song finished, Ruby began to flail to the rhythm of the chorus and singing along. "I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss youuu!"

Lifting her head from Blake's shoulder, Weiss huffed. "Ruby, if you don't stop your horrendous singing-!"

"I feel sooo untouched," The redhead continued on, completely ignoring Weiss. "Right now, need you so much somehow I can't forget you, Goin' crazy from the moment I met youu-ACK!"

Blake watched as her tiny girlfriend kicked the back of the redhead's seat.

"Oi! Don't abuse the seats!"

"I wouldn't have to if your sister didn't abuse my _ears_."

Ruby turned her head and let out a mildly offended gasp. "I have the voice of an _angel_!"

"No. You don't." Weiss deadpanned as she leaned into the Cat-Faunus' side once more. "Blake, please disillusion this poor child."

"I think she sang just fine-oof!"

Weiss smacked her in the stomach.

In response, Blake playfully rolled her eyes and affectionately nuzzled the grumpy Schnee at her side. She offered Weiss some pocky, but the girl declined. Blake shrugged, popping the snack in her own mouth and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. She then grinned at the jumpy redhead who was _still_ dancing like a crazed maniac in the passenger seat.

Yang gave her sister a sidelong glance. "Ya having fun there, Rubes?"

"I'm having all the fun, Yang. I'm having so much fun that I'm gonna put this song on _repeat!_" She leaned over and pressed the repeat button on the car's smart screen. Soon, the song replayed. Ruby continued to rhythmically convulse to it. "I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah-!"

"Ughhh... I like this song too, but I don't think I'll be able drive for the next two hours with it playing on a loop."

Weiss shared Yang's attitude with a grunt.

Blake, on the other hand, chuckled at their lament at the thought of listening to this song on repeat. Secretly, Blake didn't share their feelings - she freaking loved the Veronicas. So... she decided to humour the redhead.

"You trying to relive your emo days?"

"Noooo... I just resonate with this song."

Weiss gaped at her. "The song- you mean, _Untouched!?_"

"Yeah," Ruby replied matter-of-factly. "Because I'm left untouched... by Pyrrha."

"..."

If Blake was drinking any tea, she would've spat it right out.

So instead, she choked on the pocky that was already halfway down her fucking throat.

Suddenly, their car swerved and Blake smacked the side of her head against the window. Weiss, who had been jostled to the side and rammed right into her, shrieked at the blonde who was driving.

"YANG! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"How can my _eyes_ concentrate on the road if my _ears_ are being assaulted by my sister's gross words!?"

"That doesn't even make any _sense!_"

Once Yang re-stabilized the car, Blake rubbed the side of her head that just collided with the car's window. Rather than joining in with her girlfriend on reprimanding the blonde, the Faunus girl opted to address Ruby's previous statement instead. She wasn't going to let _that_ subject get glossed over.

"Uhh... so how _is_ everything going with Pyrrha?"

"OhmyGod slowly; Painstakingly slowly... like _molasses slowly!_" Ruby then stuck her feet on the dashboard and huffed. "I one hundred percent get the whole 'taking things at your own pace' thing, but ohhh my God I'm starting to go _crazy! _Sure, we have pretty hot make-out sessions every now and then - and the cuddling is great, too - but _God Dammit_, I just want her to pin me against the wall and-!"

Yang gagged. "EW! Rubes, don't finish that sentence. _Please_."

"Oh _you're_ the one to talk," Blake drawled as she gave the blonde a pointed look through the rearview mirror. "You _never_ spare any details when you're telling us about your sexual endeavours with Ilia. And most of the time, we don't even ask for it."

"This and that are totally different things!"

"In what way?"

"In _all the ways!_" Yang exclaimed. "Ruby is my baby sister who shouldn't have S-E-X on her mind!"

Ruby scoffed, almost flippantly. "I am also your _twenty-two year old_ baby sister who wants to have S-E- _sex_ with Pyrr-"

"Enough!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed - interrupting the sisters argument. Blake gave the girl a sidelong glance, and took note of how her cheeks were slightly flushed. She was about to make a playful comment on it, but then Weiss continued on. "You two and your _raging libidos_. Ruby, how long have you been dating Pyrrha?"

"Like, four months-!"

"Oh you're being _ridiculous!_" Weiss waved her arm dismissively at the redhead. "Blake and I didn't have se- make _love,_ until our _sixth_ month of dating! And she was totally fine!"

After Weiss declared that statement, the entire car went dead silent.

It wasn't because Weiss disclosed how long it took for them to 'make love.' No, that was a piece of information that all of them already knew (and that Yang would tease her endlessly for).

It was the fact that Weiss assumed that Blake was 'totally fine' during that... erm, _dry spell._

When, in fact, she was _not fine -_ the complete opposite of fine. At the time, she was arguably worse than _Ruby._

But Weiss didn't need to know that.

The white-haired girl sensed the change in the atmosphere, and became suspicious. "You were fine... _r__ight,_ Blake?"

The Faunus girl turned her head to look out the window. She almost grunted at the sisters at the front of the car when they began to snicker at her situation.

"Blake."

Blake didn't answer her.

* * *

_Meanwhile... in the other car..._

* * *

"I'm gonna do it."

Ilia turned her head to give the tall redhead a brief, but dry look. "Right."

"I'm being serious here, Ilia. I'm gonna do it!"

"Yeah! Pyrrha's totally gonna do it!" came Sun's voice from behind her. She stared into the rearview mirror and quirked a perfectly sculpted brow at him. He met her gaze with a shit-eating grin, which only caused the Chameleon-Faunus to sigh.

Suddenly, Neptune joined in. "I don't think she's gonna..."

"She's gonna!" Sun insisted, "I mean, how can she _not _do it after channelling the sexual energy of this song!?"

Ilia snorted and returned her eyes back to the road. "You mean The Veronicas _Take me on the Floor... This_ is the song that's going to push Pyrrha into finally having sex with-?"

"It _is!_" Pyrrha interrupted her. Ilia didn't even need to _look_ at the girl to know that she was as red as a tomato. "and it's a great song..." Pyrrha added indignantly under her breath.

"Ooooh, is that how you're gonna do it? On the floor?"

Neptune shoved the boisterous Faunus boy. "Dude."

"Whaaat? I'm _curious_."

Finding this discussion rather interesting, Ilia decided to join in. "Nah, she would want to do it some place comfortable... like a bed or something. Honestly, she could take Ruby up against the wall if she wanted to. Have you _seen_ her arms?"

"Guys?! I'm _right here,_" Pyrrha muffled from behind her hands.

They ignored the flustered redhead, and continued on with their musings.

"Who do you think is going to _initiate _it?"

Ilia scoffed flippantly at Neptune's question. "Who cares about that? We should be wondering about who's going to be the top."

"Oh Pyrrha would definitely be the top." Sun answered promptly as he held a (way too) thoughtful expression. "I mean, if we were judging them on physical appearances, then yeah. Pyrrha's the top."

"Okay, but if we took their personalities into account then wouldn't _Ruby _be the top?"

Ilia actually hummed in response to Neptune's point. "You're right."

"Guys! I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ muse about who'd be the top in my relationship right in front of me!" She then crossed her arms and huffed. "And I can be the top..."

"Pfft! Even if you say that, you won't know until you actually do it," Sun teased the tall redhead.

Pyrrha threw her arms up in exasperation. "I'm gonna do it!"

Ilia redirected her gaze back onto the road once more, and laughed at their shenanigans.

_She's not gonna do it. _

_-Two and a half hours later -_

_BAM!_

Everyone in the hotel room jolted in surprise when Neptune came barging through the door.

"She did it." Neptune stated simply, "well, she's _doing_ it. As we speak, actually."

Sun, who had been building a house of cards on the floor, gasped melodramatically. Consequently, this caused his house of cards to topple over. Then he groaned. Ilia, on the other hand, shot her head up from Yang's lap and gaped at the blue-haired boy.

"No _way- _wait... how do you _know?_" Ilia asked him, scandalized.

"I may have seen more than I should have."

Sun began to guffaw and slapped a hand on his knee. "Did you _walk in_ on them?!"

"I did no such thing!" Neptune flushed, scratching the back of his head. "It was more like... I accidentally caught a glimpse and walked the _hell away_ when I realized what was going on."

Everyone laughed at the poor boy's statement. Even Weiss seemed to find it funny.

When the laughter died down, Sun stared at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Is Ruby a top?"

"_What!? _The hell do you mean by 'is Ruby a to-OMF!"

The Chameleon-Faunus shoved her hand on her girlfriend's mouth, and gazed at Neptune with expectance too.

Neptune let out a small 'ohhh' when he realized what they were asking for. He coughed.

"Er... No. Ruby's not a top."

Sun snapped his fingers in triumph. "Aha! So she's a botto-"

"Not exactly wrong, but also not right." Neptune interrupted the Faunus boy.

Ilia's face scrunched up in confusion. "So then what is sh-?"

"Power-bottom. She's a total power-bottom."

Blake, who had been quiet for the majority of the conversation, snorted.

"Knew it."

* * *

**LMAOOO I had writers block and the Veronicas 'Untouched' was stuck in my head. So I wrote this! Also, I _maybe_ have been entertaining the thought of writing a fic that had these pairing (in the future). Ahaaa lemme know if I should go for it or not xD**

**Until Next Time,**

**MediocreWriter.**


End file.
